1. The Invention
This invention relates to compositions and methods for treating ulcers occurring in the stomach and/or the duodenum of humans. In a further aspect this invention relates to prophylactic compositions and methods for preventing or reducing the frequency of ulcers in the stomach and/or the duodenum. In a still further aspect this invention relates to compositions comprising sucrose, glucose, amino acid mixture having the essential amino acid pattern of naturally occurring proteins and lipids. In another aspect this invention relates to methods and compositions for treating gastric intestinal ulcers or preventing or reducing the frequency of gastric intestinal ulcers occurring in mammals.
2. The Prior Art
Stomach and intestinal ulcers, and particularly peptic ulcers, are one of the most disturbing and incapacitating painful disorders occurring in man and if not properly treated, can be fatal in both man and lesser animals. Peptic ulcers have been defined as "a circumscribed erosion of the mucous membrane penetrating through the muscularis mucosa, involving the mucosal areas exposed to acid-pepsin secretion" and typically occur on the lesser curvature of the stomach or in the first section of the duodenum. The individual ulcers have clearly defined borders within the mucosa and resemble craters having a smooth crater floor comprising a thin layer of exudate covering a deeper layer of granular or fibrous tissue. At the present time, peptic ulcers are generally treated by prescribing relatively complete bed rest for periods of one to three weeks and complementary medication designed to minimize hyperacidity and intestinal spasm (e.g. reduce anxiety and nervous tension). In severe cases where the patient does not respond to this treatment, surgery is generally required. A number of special diets have been proposed for treating ulcers, however, with the exception that there is general agreement that highly seasoned or greasy foods and roughage are detrimental, there is much controversy as to whether such diets are effective. It is further known that the pain pattern of duodenal ulcers typically occurs two to three hours after meals and can be relieved by certain bland food and/or antacids. Accordingly, we have invented novel nutritional compositions containing certain nutrients in combination with a relatively high ratio of lipid and sucrose which provide exceptionally long gastric retention periods thus prolonging the period of freedom from pain in patients suffering from duodenal ulcers. We have further surprisingly, and more importantly, discovered that based on small animal laboratory tests that our nutritional composition is able to greatly increase both the rate of healing and success frequency of healing both duodenal ulcers and stomach ulcers.